Gravestones
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: Gravestones show a story, but not the whole story. *one-shot collection*
1. Gravestones

**A/N: Hello, friends! I finally have a break to sit down and type up this one-shot!**

 **A special thanks to: Legendary Fanatic, for letting me use one of their characters, Jason Folley.**

 **Disclaimer: Rights go to MTV and other participating parties, Legendary Fanatic, and 5 Seconds of Summer (Jet Black Heart).**

* * *

Angel ran to the pack.

They were fighting the Oni, and they were all fighting bravely.

But something was wrong.

She ran, hearing Jason's surprisingly light footsteps behind her.

That's when she felt a sharp prick of pain in her stomach.

She gasped and looked down, seeing nothing.

Then she screamed with Lydia, "Allison!"

Tears dripped down her face as she watched at the fence. She whipped around, right into Jason, burying her face in his chest.

She sobbed as she heard Allison and Scott.

"No," She whispered. "Not Allison."

* * *

Later, she sat in the sheriff's office.

"So, how do you feel, Angel?" Stillinski asked.

"Numb," She replied simply. "Like I was the one that had died."

Stillinski's brows raise slightly, and he signals for the newbie at his side to write that down.

"How do the others feel?" He asked again.

"Numb," Angel repeated. "Especially Scott, Issac, and Lydia."

She looks up at the two, teary-eyed. "If you're done with interrogation, I'll be going now."

She stands up shakily. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, deputy," Angel nods at the newbie. "Don't worry, it'll get worse."

"Worse?" The deputy echoes, confused.

"Ask your Sheriff," Angel chuckles. "Considering that state his son is in now."

"The hospital?" The deputy asked.

"It's not physical, Deputy... Parrish," Angel smiles grimly, wincing. "It's all in his head, that's the worst part."

Angel pushed her way out of the Sheriff's office, wiping dried tears from her face.

She sits down next to Issac with a flourish, and watches Sheriff lead Scott and Lydia into his office.

"Did she suffer?" Issac asked suddenly.

Angel jumped a little. _Damn, how is it possible for you to be that sneaky?!_

"No," Angel replied after a moment. "It was mostly just shock."

Issac nodded gratefully, and Angel whips out her phone to text Mr. Argent.

 _Come pick Issac up, sheriff is interrogating us, i don't think the poor kid can handle it._

Mr. Argent arrives just before Scott and Lydia are released from interrogation. He drags Issac and Angel to his car, dropping the latter off at her house.

Angel walked in, and was immediately engulfed in her aunt Jane, uncle Henry, and her cousins Robert and Frank.

"We're sorry, Angel," They chorused. Angel sobbed, and clutched them tighter.

* * *

Later, Angel slips out her window, and runs to the cemetery- more specifically, her parents' graves.

She sighs when she reaches the familiar gravestones, and sinks to her knees. She relays everything, from good to bad.

She hasn't been here since the beginning of Freshman year, and she was a sophomore now.

They needed to be caught up.

People might think her crazy for venting everything to her parents' corpses, ones that she never even knew. In reality, it was the only thing that kept her sane.

She told them about Stiles getting possessed, finally working up the nerve to kiss Jason, everything they had missed since the beginning.

When she finished, a twig cracked behind her. She jumped up and whipped around, pulling out a wolfs-bane laced knife that Deaton had made for her, and brandishing it threateningly.

Jason's eyes were wide, his hands thrown up in surrender.

Angel sighed slightly, rolling her eyes and tucking her dagger away. "Don't sneak up on me, Wolfy."

Jason grinned playfully, walking to stand next to her. "Wasn't trying to, Ange. You're just naturally jumpy."

"Asshole," she muttered, punching him in the shoulder.

"Jonathan and Grace Houston," Jason read off the gravestones, "Loving husband, wife, and family," Jason frowned. "I hate those kinds of things."

Angel looked at him sideways. "Why?"

"They're so... fake," Jason's lips twisted into a scowl, and looked down at her. "Ya' know?"

Angel smirked. "No. i don't read people's gravestones during my spare time."

Jason smiled, rolling his eyes.

They stood in a comfortable silence, the wind fluttering their hair and coats.

"Didn't you say you never knew your parents?" Jason asked, breaking his gaze from the stone and sliding it to her. "Why do you tell them everything?"

Angel looked at him sadly, then back at the grave. "It makes me feel like they're actually alive. Like I'm a normal teenager talking to her parents about her school day."

Jason winced in sympathy. "At least you can see their graves."

"At least you knew your parents," Angel retorted bitterly.

Jason wrapped his arms around her small frame as she started to cry, sobs shaking her body.

He rested his chin atop her head, closing his eyes as she cried.

When she stopped shaking, Jason continued to hold her, and Angel started to sing.

 _But now that I'm broken_  
 _Now that you know it_  
 _Caught up in a moment_  
 _Can you see inside?_

 _Cause I've got a jet black heart_  
 _And there's a hurricane underneath it_  
 _Trying to keep us apart_  
 _I write with a poison pen_  
 _But these chemicals moving between us_  
 _Are the reason to start again..._

 _The blood in my veins_  
 _Is made up of mistakes_  
 _Let's forget who we are_  
 _And dive into the dark_  
 _As we burst into color_  
 _Returning to life.._

Jason hugged her tighter.

They stayed in silence until their phones buzzed with a text.

 _We can stop the Nogitsune._

Angel wiped her teary eyes, and nodded.

Then, they jogged off.

If they couldn't save Allison, then they would save Stiles.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank y'all for reading! Thanks to Legendary Fanatic for letting borrow Jason- I hope I got him right! Check out my Teen Wolf Rp to (hopefully) see more Jangel (I think that's gonna be their ship name XD)! See ya later, peeps!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. All Is Fair In Love And War

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Happy spring break! This was written when we were waiting for 5b, and had to speculate on who/what The Beast was and what was gonna happen there.**

 **A special thanks to: Legendary Fanatic, for letting me use one of their characters, Jason Folley.**

 **Disclaimer: Rights go to MTV and other participating parties and Legendary Fanatic.**

* * *

"Puny little children." The Beast's voice floated towards them, with no person to accompany the voice.

Jason growled, and pushed Angel behind him protectively. "Ange, when I say run, you need to run."

Angel swallowed and frowned, about to speak, but The Beast appeared before she could utter a word. His claws were unseathed, and headed straight for Jason's chest.

"No!" Angel screamed. She jumped in front of Jason, and The Beast claws buried in her chest, and she gave a small gasp.

The Beast snarled. "Seers. They were always a stupid race." He tossed Angel to he ground beside him.

Angel gave a small and barely audible whimper of pain, and Jason recovered from his shock.

Surprise turned into anger, and his eyes flashed the lethal color. Jason roared, and lunged at The Beast, snarling and slashing with his now-sharp claws.

The Beast laughed coldly. "You are too much of an easy target. Goodbye Jason Folley. You will thank me later." The Beast disappeared.

Jason recovered from his anger, panting with wild eyes.

Angel sucked in a labored breath, and Jason shook himself out of his anger, his eyes fading to the brown that Angel loved so much.

Jason dived to her side, his precious eyes filled with worry. "Angel!"

"Jason," she whispered hoarsely, and coughed, blood dribbling down her chin.

Jason swallowed, and lifted her onto his back, running to the hospital at full speed. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

He could feel her blood soaking into his jacket, and focused on getting her to the hospital. No need to let Angel lose more blood becuase he had to stop and throw up.

He finally reached the hospital, panting. "Help!" He screamed. "Somebody help! She's hurt! Help!"

Multiple nurses (including Melissa, thank god) came rushing towards him.

They took Angel off his back, and he let them, because he knew Melissa would save Angel.

She had to.

When Angel was safely in a hospital room, Jason ran out to the trees surrounding the hospital and howled.

As soon as he turned back to the hospital, Scott and Liam appeared in front of him.

"What... happened?" Scott panted with his arms against his knees.

Jason swallowed. "We were attacked. Angel got hurt."

Liam was in a similar position as Scott. "The.. Beast?" He panted. Jason nodded, and the trio went into the hospital.

A horrid scent caught Jason's attention, and he breathed deeply.

Death, blood, and...

"No!" Jason yelled, starting to run to the stretcher, but Scott and Liam held him back.

On that stretcher was a small, pale girl with lifeless blue eyes.

It was Angel.

They were carrying her to the morgue.

Jason collapsed to his knees, tears falling slowly down his face, sobs shaking and racking his body as Scott and Liam loosened their death grip on his arms.

The beta and alpha looked on the omega with sympathy and sadness.

Jason looked up, eyes teary.

"I'm going to kill The Beast if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank y'all for reading! Thanks to Legendary Fanatic for letting borrow Jason- I hope I got him right! Check out my Teen Wolf RP to (hopefully) see more Jangel (I think that's gonna be their ship name XD)! See ya later, peeps!**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
